Autonomously driving vehicles can in certain situations bring a vehicle user to his destination more safely than could the vehicle user when driving himself. Usually, the autonomous driving mode is initiated by the vehicle user before beginning to drive or during driving. However, if the driver is not able to activate autonomous driving or does not realize that it would be safer to drive autonomously, there is a greater risk of accident.
From DE 102013021816 A1 a process is known for providing a function for a motor vehicle. The function is installed in at least one control module of the motor vehicle and is enabled, so that during the operation of the motor vehicle it can be initiated independently and automatically depending on the situation. A user of the motor vehicle is informed automatically about this and invited to approve the activation of the function.
From DE 102013021869 A1 a process is known for providing a function for a motor vehicle. The function is installed in a control module of the motor vehicle. The function is enabled for a first user, whereas the function is enabled for a second user by the first user for at least one use with the motor vehicle by way of a remote access.
From DE 102014204980 A1 a process is known for the automatic limitation or forced activation of certain functions of a motor vehicle, depending on personal data unambiguously associated with a personal electronic vehicle key which confirms to the vehicle electronic system that its owner is a driver authorized to drive the motor vehicle.
From WO 14121182 A1 it is known to detect the way that a driver of a vehicle is feeling. By means of sensors it is detected, for example, whether the driver is under stress, and the vehicle reacts to the specific emotional conditions of the driver.
From EP 2711227 A1 a process, a system and a vehicle having the system are known, for measuring a physiological property of a driver and adapting the control of a transmission accordingly. In this case the stress condition of the driver is determined. If the stress level is high, measures for calming the driver down are set in hand.
From DE 102012111253 A1 a process is known for operating an agricultural machine. The emotional condition of the operator during his operation of the machine is recognized by way of at least one interface with the working machine. The operating mode of the working machine is adapted to the emotional condition of its operator.
From US 2008284615 AA a display system for a vehicle is known, by means of which a driver can be entertained if the vehicle is stuck in traffic. The information to be displayed is chosen to match the driver's feelings, which can be determined from his facial expression.
From DE 102005058227 A1 an emotion-based software robot for automobiles is known.
In addition, from a publication by the Écoke Polytechnique Fédérale de Lausanne a process is known, by means of which stress in a driver of a vehicle can be determined from a facial recognition process.